Wild One
by alexcullen1
Summary: Caroline is left in a pinch when one of her models drops out for her charity fashion show. Elena comes to fill in, much to her discomfort. Please R&R!


**Hey everyone!**

**This is just happy AU fluffyness. Hopefully it will help mend our broken hearts from the finale. We can try. Please leave me a review!**

**Love, **

**Alex**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own The Vampire Dairies. **

**PS. Check out my other Tiva and Delena fics!**

**Wild One**

Elena walked in the enormous ballroom and stopped short at the sight of the large catwalk dominating the middle of the room.

"Elena! Thank god you're here. You're late!" Caroline came out of nowhere.

Elena looked at her watch "its 5:02."

"And I told you to be here at 5." Caroline said pointedly. "Whatever. You're here now. C'mon, you need to go and get your hair and makeup done."

Elena sighed as Caroline took her hand and dragged her up onto the catwalk and backstage.

Caroline had been working for months now to put together this charity fashion show. Elena had been asked to do it at the beginning, but declined, because she though she would fall off the runway in the mile high heels she would have to wear. However, Caroline had called her earlier that day in a panic; one of her models had come down with the flu and Caroline needed another girl to walk the runway.

Backstage was a madhouse with girls running around, clothing racks everywhere, and clothes, shoes, and makeup littering the floor.

"Okay, so you're taking Brianna's spot. She was wearing the black skirt, the fishnets, the neon pink boot heels, and the pink corset." Caroline said as she walked through the mess and found the clothes throwing them to Elena as she talked. Caroline stopped in front of a makeup station. "Sit." She demanded.

Elena sat down and took a look at the clothes on her lap, "You expect me to wear this?" She held up the skimpy tulle skirt. "This is not even going to cover my ass!"

"Oh please," Caroline scoffed, "You're going to look hot and you know it."

"Care, I can't wear this!" Elena cried out.

"You're wearing it. End of story. Live a little 'Lena. Besides, you know Damon's going to love it." Caroline said putting an end to their conversation. "You haven't even seen what we're doing for your hair yet." She muttered.

"Oh god." Elena sighed. "Okay. Its one night. Make me over, babe."

Caroline grinned, "With pleasure."

For the next 30 minutes Elena was transformed from girl next door to sexy starlet. Her hair was teased and blown out; her makeup was done with smoky eyes and a scarlet pink lip. She looked hot.

"Annnd we're done. Damn girl you look smokin'." Caroline said, with a satisfied smile. "I need to go and see how the other girls are doing. Get dressed, show starts in 30!" She ran off.

Elena was just about to get up when her phone rang.

"Hey Damon." She answered with a smile.

"Hey sexy. How is the fashion show going?" His smooth voice purred back.

Elena laughed, "Well I look pretty hot right now, not to toot my own horn or anything."

"You always look hot. I'm coming to see you strut your sexy ass though. Show's at 8, right?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I actually need to go and get changed."

"Okay. See you in a bit sweetheart. I'll be sitting in the front row cheering you on." Damon said.

"See you soon. Love you." Elena replied.

"Love you too."

They both hung up.

Elena smiled, and took her ridiculous clothes into one of the curtained off stalls to change. She yanked on the fishnets and put the tiny skirt on after. Next came the neon pink corset to match the crazy heels. Elena fastened the corset and looked at the picture she made in the mirror. She really did look hot. She exited the changing room after zipping up the 3 inch boots. They weren't as high as Elena had first thought, and they were surprisingly comfortable.

"Girls! I need everyone over here!" Caroline shouted. She had changed and was wearing a short red curve hugging dress and a pair of high strappy black heels.

Once all the girls were around Caroline she said "The line up is posted on this wall. There will be a stage manager here to tell you when you go on. The show starts in five minutes. Break a leg!"

The girls dissipated and Elena stood next to Caroline.

"You did a really great job organizing this." Elena told her.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled, "I'm really glad I could model too. Plus it's helping so many families. We've already made over 8,000 dollars."

"Care! That's great!" Elena exclaimed.

"It's exciting! Oh, the shows about to start! Here we can watch on the monitor." The girls all made there way over to watch.

The music started and the first model strutted out. As it neared Elena's turn, her heartbeat sped up and her palms got sweaty. _'I can do this.'_ She thought.

Elena stood in the wings waiting for the girl before her came back. She stood still for a second waiting for the stage manager to tell her "Go!", when she did, the music changed and Elena walked out into the bright lights.

She stood still for a second waiting for the song to start. Sia's voice floated through the speakers "Hey I heard you were a wild one! Ooooooooo!".

With the first line, Elena started her walk down the runway. The first thing she heard was Damon's wolf whistle and his loud cheering. That made her grin and she strutted with everything she had. She walked to the beat of the pounding song until she reached the T of the catwalk. When she got to the edge she stopped and stood for a few beats. Just long enough to blow her sexy boyfriend a kiss where he sat in the front row.

Elena turned back around and strutted back the way she came until she reached the wings. She was met by Caroline "You go girl! That was so sexy!"

Elena laughed "Thanks! It's almost your turn!"

She watched the rest of the girls walk down the runway until it was time for them all to go out. They all went back out under the pulsing strobe lights to show off their outfits one last time. Once that was done, and the show was over, Damon came backstage to see Elena.

Damon snuck up behind her, "Hey Wild One."

Elena jumped, "Damon! What did you think?" She asked, twirling around for him.

"I think you look sexy. I really like this whole get up." He said leering at her body.

"Don't get used to it." Elena laughed, using her finger to pull his chin up to her face.

"Maybe everyone once in a while?" Damon asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe if you're a good boy." Elena retorted with a smolder in her eyes.

Damon laughed shocked for a second, "Sounds good to me. You did look hot up there."

"I'm just glad I didn't trip." Elena giggled.

It took a while for Elena to change and get ready to go home, but eventually she and Damon made it back to his house.

"I had so much fun." Elena said as she flopped back onto Damon's bed. "But I'm exhausted."

"I'm not surprised." Damon said, as he laid down next to her. "Why don't you just say your head on me and go to sleep?"

"I like this plan." Elena smiled.

She cuddled up next to him and quickly passed out.

Damon rubbed a hand over her back and pulled out his phone. He pulled up the picture he had taken of Elena earlier. He was sure it would become his favorite picture of his beautiful girlfriend. She looked sexy and happy. Damon would have to remember to thank Caroline for that outfit.

Damon closed his phone and put it on his nightstand. Turning off the light, he settled in for the night.

"Night Wild One." He whispered in Elena's ear.

FIN


End file.
